You've got to be kidding me
by splash1998
Summary: Olivia Dunne was normal. B to C grades, crazy best friend...but then everything goes crazy after a run in with an angel, leaving hints that she could be the devil's daughter...Then she goes to our favourite neighbourhood hunting brothers, and their old grumpy father figure, and their blue eyed angel sidekick...
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy the new story. Read on and review!**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Olivia Dunne climbed out of the shower, collecting a red, fluffy towel from the towel rack and wrapping it around herself. When she was sure it was secure, she walked over to the mirror to look at herself. Oh, what a state, she thought, as she looked below her green eyes at the smudges the shower had done to yesterday's make up. She grabbed the lemon scented wipes from the cupboard and wiped yesterday straight off her face. Today was a new day, and she was determined to keep it that way.

She jogged across the hall in an attempt to avoid her three family members, before going through the door marked 'OLIVIA' in black. There, she dropped her towel and grabbed her red and white striped underwear, putting it on. Then she placed on her usual black jeans, with her thick red checkered shirt, and her all black converse. Then she moved on to do her make up. She outlined her eye fully with black eye-liner, before putting mascara on her eyelashes. And then she did her black hair with red streaks in the usual way she would do it. She curled it after she dried it, before clipping her fringe back.

Olivia, over the past three months, had been more distant from her family. She had put red streaks in her black hair, and she had even gotten her lip and nose pierced, complementing the lip with a silver ring, and the nose with a silver stud. Her step mom, Kara, hated them. Olivia loved them. And she loved the way that it wound up her dad, and her step mom.

Olivia's dad, George, wasn't actually her real dad. Olivia's parents had died when she was young, so she had been adopted into George's care. Then George had gotten married to Kara, and introduced perfect, blond, and pretty Katy into the family. Katy, Olivia's stepsister, hated Olivia. And Olivia hated Katy. Katy's mom and Olivia's dad found Katy exhaustingly perfect. Well, who wouldn't? Katy was on the swim team, and the cheer-leading team, and was a straight A student. Olivia got really pissed when her dad would come up to her and sigh, saying, "Why can't you be more like Katy, Olivia?"

But Olivia had gotten used to the fact that Katy was in the spotlight now. So she stayed out and spent her time listening to rock music, and drowning her sorrows in pages after pages of writing. Katy would usually come and bother her with something like, "Why you so stupid?" But Olivia usually just threw a book at her and told her rudely to get out. And she did.

Today was different, though. Olivia felt the need to be annoying. She felt the need to be difficult. She felt the need to be a complete and total bitch. But she ignored the feeling and just left it alone.

She looked at her black clock, looking at the red hands tick by. She realised the bus for school was almost here, so she grabbed her backpack and rushed down stairs into the kitchen. Olivia hopped over the stool that had been left in the middle of the kitchen in order to get the piece of toast that had just popped up. She sat in her chair at the breakfast bar and started eating. She looked up when the chair next to her made a scraping sound. Katy.

"Excuse me, Olivia," Katy sneered at her. Sneering was Katy's thing.

"Yes?" Olivia asked kindly, despite the fact that Katy used 'the' tone. The tone was Katy's sneering. She only sneered at Olivia though.

Katy glared at her. "That's my toast you're eating. And you didn't even ask if you could have a piece."

Olivia took the piece she was eating out of her mouth and offered it out to Katy. "Do you want it back?"

Katy's face made a disgusted expression as she turned away and walked to her room. Katy's room was pink, of course, and it was like a princess's bedroom. Olivia's room was red, and looked like some hobo lived there. It had clothes strewn everywhere, CD cases everywhere...she made a mental note to find her iPod when she got home later.

Her toast eating was interrupted when the horn of the bus sounded. Olivia grabbed her bag and ran for the bus. Usually, the bus driver isn't really patient. And if you didn't get out fast enough, he would leave you too walk. Olivia had that to many times.

She climbed on the bus, trying to ignore the snickers and laughs that were sounded as she did. Olivia just carried on going, looking around for her best bud, Ellie Butler. Ellie had been Olivia's best friend since they met in 3rd grade. They went through everything together, even getting picked on by the cheerleaders and pushed into things by the Jocks. Ellie had blond hair too, but Olivia liked her best friend's hair colour because she had put blue, and red, and purple streaks in it. Ellie's hazel eyes were usually outline in either blue or pink, but sometimes they were outlined with red. It depended on her shoes.

"Hey, Olive!" Unlike Katy, Ellie called Olivia by her nickname. "Over here!"

Olivia saw her best friend waving her hand like crazy at her, and headed over. Today, Ellie had dressed in blue skinny jeans and a white superman t-shirt and her pink converse. So her eyes were outlined pink today. Ellie beamed with happiness as she noticed her best friend coming up the bus towards her. Olivia could feel the happiness basically coming off Ellie as she walked closer and closer...

"Oh my god! Have you heard?" Ellie exclaimed as soon as Olivia's butt hit the seat. If you wanted gossip, you went to Ellie. She usually had all the latest gossip about everyone.

"What? Did a cheerleader break a nail?" Olivia mocked.

"Shut up and listen, Olive," Their friend, Ben, said as he leant against the back of Ellie's side of the seat.

Ellie smiled at him. "How haven't you heard? The girl lives with you!"

Katy.

"What's she done this time?"

"She caught Grace Hill and her boyfriend sleeping together."

"Fred?"

"Yeah."

Fred was Olivia's ex boyfriend, and now apparently Katy's too. Fred had been going out with Olivia, before he saw her new stepsister and immediately liked her. Then Olivia found herself being dumped and Fred standing next to Katy the next day. It wasn't a good time, but she would have never found her hatred for her stepsister if he hadn't have broken up with her.

"I swear Grace and Katy are like best friends?" Olivia asked.

"Not any more, obviously," Their other friend, Andrew came into the conversation. "Grace is sitting at the back trying to hide from Katy. Katy said something about beating her to a pulp."

Olivia laughed. "What about Fred? I thought he was really good friends with Luke and Shaun."

"Fred is sat at the front but on the right," Andrew said, pointing to Fred who was sat with his headphones in, looking quite sorry for himself and looking to the right of him at the popular people. The three best cheerleaders and the two greatest Jocks. Amanda and Freya were Katy's best friends, and Shaun and Luke were with them, so they all sat with each other at lunch. God knows why. They all bitch about each other.

"Fred even dumped Katy," Ellie pointed out. "But it did nothing. He is still sat there on his own."

"Serves him right," Ben answered, "He dumped our asses the second he got together with her. Let him sit there alone."

"He used to be your best friend," Olivia protested.

"And he used to be your boyfriend," Andrew argued. "He dumped all our asses. Let's just make him suffer."

Olivia nodded. "Can we change the subject to something a little less heavy?"

"We have gym today!" Ellie cheered. She was a super health freak and loved her exercise. "Did you bring your gym kit?"

"I left it in my locker," Olivia said. "You think the worst of me. Like I would forget something as important as that." She swung her arm around her best friend's shoulders, purposely hitting Ben in the face. "But thanks for being a good friend."

"No problem." Ellie turned her head to look out the window for a second, trying to get the black eyes under control. The girl will come out soon. She will find out soon.

* * *

Finally, the doomed hour arrived. Gym. Olivia jumped when her locker shut. She looked up to see Grace Hill looking down at her. Grace Hill was one of those girls who always looked pretty; but today, she didn't. Usually, Grace had big false eyelashes, with strawberry cheeks, her strawberry blond hair curled, her big blue eyes outlined with black, and her lips covered in ruby red lipstick. But today, she looked hideous. Her hair was tied up messily, her face no make up, and her usually killer watt smile had somehow disappeared.

"We need to talk," Grace demanded as Olivia regained control on her crazy heartbeat.

"A simple, 'We need to talk' couldn't have worked?" Olivia asked, "I need to get changed for gym. Can it wait? And since when do you ever want to talk to me?"

"Since now," Grace answered simply. Olivia cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. Maybe I have my reasons for talking to _you_." Grace sneered the word as if it was forgien on her tongue.

Olivia glared at the girl, by the way she said it. "And...? Can I know these reasons?"

"I need you to talk to Katy for me."

"Are you kidding?" Olivia laughed. "Katy hates my guts. If she wanted to, she would serve them on a silver platter. So what makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"Because you're stepsisters. And I need you too tell her that Fred forced himself upon me. That it wasn't my idea."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "But what was stopping you from saying no?"

"She doesn't need to know the truth," Grace replied. "Now, tell her."

"I don't think so." Olivia grabbed her bag from her now open locker, then shut the locker again. "You may be Grace Hill, and one of the most popular girls in school, but I will not help you get out of your slutty little problem."

"I don't think you realise I wasn't asking."

"And I don't think you realise that I don't give a shit about your problems. Now leave me alone."

Olivia stormed towards the bathrooms to get changed, instead of getting changed where all the rest of the girls do. She was uncomfortable getting changed in front of everybody, especially when they stared at you. So Olivia felt more comfortable in the tiny cubicle of the girls' bathrooms.

Stepping out, Olivia fixed her black Nike sports shorts, and straightened her white tank top, before going to look in the mirror at her appearance. She didn't consider herself pretty, because, she thought she wasn't. She was the girl who wore loads of black eye make up, and black skinny jeans, and full black clothes. She was the one with nose piercings and the lip piercings.

Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving Olivia in darkness. Olivia looked around, using the dim light from the slither of light that came from the windows at the top. She went to grab her phone out of her bag so she could make her way towards the light switch and turn the lights back on. But before she could, she was pinned against a wall, and a tall, bald man dressed smartly in a black suit stepped out. He looked angry, but also like he was playing some sort of game with her as he brought out a long, silver sword thing.

"Olivia, isn't it?" The man asked. Olivia was to freaked out, so she just nodded. "Well, Olivia, you don't seem so big and mighty like you are supposed to be. Try get out of my grip and prove who you are."

Olivia struggled, but failed getting out of the bald man's grip.

The man laughed at her attempt. "How could you be the daughter of the devil, huh? Look at you. You are pathetic. You are just a worthless, puny, pathetic human with no clue about who you come from."

The man raised his left hand, trailing the sword down her face and across her shoulder and down her arm. He was about to jab the knife into her stomach when a beam of light came from the door opening. There, stood, in all her glory, was her best bud, Ellie.

"Ellie!" Olivia called out to her best friend. Her best friend's eyes flashed full black, flashing towards her before back at the man.

"Zachariah," Ellie said in annoyance. "I should have know they'd send you."

"Well, isn't this a surprise," The man, Zachariah, snapped at the girl. "A demon."

Ellie shrugged. "It's better then being pure like you."

"Being an angel has it's perks, sweetheart, believe me," Zachariah said. "Why are you here?"

"Put the girl down, angel, and then nobody will get hurt."

Zachariah laughed. "Why would I want to do that? This could help Lucifer in the apocalypse. You really think I'm going to let her free?"

"You will, and now. Before I send you back to heaven myself."

Zachariah laughed once more, but put Olivia down. "Fine. Have your pathetic, worthless little human. She is nothing. Nothing. How is she going to benefit you in the apocalypse?"

"The girl is going to find her true self soon. I can sense it. I'm sure you can as well."

"Of course. Why do you think I'm here, sweetheart? To pop in and say hi? Nope. I'm here to kill that little bitch before she gets the chance to ruin us."

Ellie rolled her eyes. Olivia looked at her in bewilderment. How could she roll her eyes at this moment. Olivia stopped her inner panic as Ellie spoke. "Don't you think the drama is a bit to much? She won't ruin you. She's just going to help."

"There are other angels being sent after her, demon. She will be dead soon. I guess it saves me getting my hands dirty."

"Leave," Ellie growled at Zachariah. Olivia flinched at her best friend's tone. "Now. Otherwise I will do something I will regret."

And with that and a whooshing sound, Zachariah was gone. Ellie and Olivia were silent before they both looked at each other. They stayed like that for a while, before Ellie opened her mouth to say something. But no words came. So it quickly shut again. Olivia was freaking out. No - she was beyond freaking out. She was having a freaking panic attack. Angels and demons and apocalypses? What the hell is going on?

Olivia grabbed her bags before walking out of the bathrooms. Ellie was hot on her trail, but Olivia didn't even acknowledge her friend as she went to put her bags in her locker. What had happen? The devil, angels, demons - they aren't real. They are supposed to be in the bible and that's it. Nothing else. They weren't supposed to turn up in the girls' bathroom and argue about her. Her, of all people.

Ellie kept her head down as Olivia turned on her heel and headed for gym. For once, Olivia actually felt like doing gym. For once. She wanted to wrap her head around everything. As soon as she arrived at the lesson, she stood on the other side of the net, watching the other girls toss the volleyball high above their heads before hitting it. She was just thinking.

So her best friend was a demon. A demon. One of those ones with the eyes that glaze over with black, nonetheless. So why had Ellie, or whatever the demon's name is, tried to save her? She swore anything supernatural was supposed to kill humans. Olivia equalled human. And Zachariah? That bald man who was smart dressed in a black suit and a white dress shirt.

What the hell was going on? And the apocalypse? She swore also that it was in the bible. That there isn't supposed to be an apocalypse. But obviously there is if an 'angel' and a 'demon' were talking about it importantly. And it must be pretty fricking important if an 'angel' and a 'demon' would show themselves in front of a human just to discuss the matter.

But where was all her part in this?

Olivia could have sworn that he told her she was the daughter of the devil. Why would she be the daughter of the devil? Before her adoptive father George, she hadn't really known her dad because he left before she could even see him. And then her mom had put her up for adoption as soon as she was born. So could it be possible? For this sixteen year old girl to belong to the devil?

Olivia's thinking was cut short as she felt a pinch on her left arm. Her hand instinctively flew up to the spot, and nearly hit Ellie in the face. Ellie was standing there with a concerned look on her face, as she watched Olivia distance herself off again.

"Olivia," Ellie greeted, using her full name for once. "I want to explain what happened in there."

"What did happen in there, Ellie?" Olivia snapped harshly. "Because I don't have a freaking clue. Something about demons, and angels, and apocalypse."

Ellie sighed. "You have every right to be freaked right now, but you have to listen to me, okay? You finding out what you really are could be extremely dangerous. You would have hunters, and angels, maybe even demons after you."

"So there are such things as demons, and angels, then? You admit it?" Olivia questioned.

Ellie nodded. "Look, I promise I'll explain everything after school. Just please, don't tell anybody about what you saw. The angels could have spies here now, and maybe even the hunters can to. So please don't tell anyone."

"Fine. But it's only if you promise that you'll explain everything. Not leaving out the details."

Ellie nodded eagerly.

* * *

Olivia and Ellie were silent on the bus back. Usually, the girls were describing each others day to one another, but today, they weren't. They were silenced by what had happened in the girls bathroom with Olivia and her run in with the angel called Zachariah. Olivia looked over at her best friend, who was looking out the window, at the floor; anywhere but Olivia.

Olivia sighed. "When are you going to explain, Ellie?"

"Soon," Her best friend replied. "This bus is just a bit...crowded."

Olivia's eyes flickered over everybody in the bus. Not many people remained on the bus, because they had gotten off, but on the bus still was Andrew, Ben, Katy, her two best friends and their Jock boyfriends, Fred and Grace, who was sulking in the back.

"How is this crowded?" Olivia asked. "You could whisper."

"And risk Andrew or Ben hearing?" Ellie jerked her thumb towards the boys behind them. "Not a chance. I'll explain when we are at your house."

"Everything?"

Ellie nodded. "Everything."

The girls rise when they notice Olivia's stop. The bus jerked when stopping, but other then that, Olivia and Ellie made it off the bus fine. Today was good, because Katy was 'studying' with her friends, their little brother Joe was at football practise, and her parents were working. So Olivia and Ellie had the whole house to themselves for Ellie to explain the terrible events of the day.

Olivia and Ellie threw their bags on the couch as they walked through to go to the kitchen. There, Ellie settled herself at the breakfast bar, as Olivia grabbed herself a glass of milk. She had offered Ellie one, but the girl had declined and was waiting patiently for the sort of human to be done. Olivia finally set her glass down, before sitting down and looking expectantly at her best bud.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Spill!" Olivia exclaimed. "I need to know what happened today. What are you?"

Ellie sighed. "I'm a demon."

"So they are real?"

Ellie nodded. "Yes. So are a lot of things you didn't think were real. Like vampires, werewolves, wendigos. Don't worry, those things live in forests."

"Okay," Olivia took it in. "Angels are real?"

"Yes," Ellie answered. "Zachariah was only one of them. Most of them are like Zachariah though; dicks and horrible people."

"The apocalypse?"

"AH, yes! That is true also. Basically, God, you know upstairs, decided to make the human race. And he wanted the angels to bow down to them. To worship them. His sons, Michael and Gabriel, archangels, happily did. But Lucifer, know as the devil or Satan, didn't. He didn't think that this new race was important enough. Superior enough for him to bow down to. So Michael kicked him out of heaven and into hell. In to a cage, specifically. And it has these locks. And only sixty six seals need to be broken in order for him to be free. Last year, Lillith, the first demon, started to break these seals. One by one. And then Sam Winchester, a hunter joined dark side, killed her, breaking the last seal and freeing Lucifer from the cage. Now, we are waiting for he to get a vessel. Then he just needs to prepare himself. Get the four horse men up, demons after demons after demons. Just for that one day when Michael and Lucifer battle it out."

Olivia nodded, taking the information in. "Where do I fit in to this?"

"You are the devil's daughter. Once you realise your full potential, you'll become great and fight right next your dad against good."

"And hunters?"

"Hunters. Well, the biggest ones you need to worry about are the Winchesters. They sort of visit this town every so often, because their friend lives here. Bobby Singer. Anyway, that's where they gather. Also, they have a fallen angel with them. Castiel. So watch out for them. Because they will kill you once they find out you're Lucifer's daughter."

Olivia nodded. "But what happens now? When will the apocalypse be?"

"Nobody knows. I think its when Michael finds his destined vessel, and Lucifer finds his. You know, I think they are the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean."

"Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah. They are super hot. It's a shame they are trained to kill me. Dean is Michael's vessel, we know that for sure. But Dean is being difficult. When you're an angel, the person you want to take over has to have a say in the matter. And if they don't say yes, they you aren't entering."

"So Lucifer has to find is vessel? And that said person has to say yes before Lucifer can take over his body."

Ellie nodded. "Yes. Anything else you would like to know?"

"What happens during the cross fire? When Michael and Lucifer are at each others throats?"

"Forest fires. Storms. Every global disaster in the history of the world. And its going to keep going and going and going, until one of them finally wins."

Suddenly, Olivia and Ellie jumped as they saw a black haired man dressed in a trench coat in the middle of Olivia's kitchen. A bright white light came from Ellie as the man touched her head, before Ellie flopped down on the counter. Olivia chocked back sobs, looking up at the man who had just killed her best friend. She scrambled away quickly from him, not before taking in his features, such as the hard jaw, the bright blue eyes, the smart trench coat and suit underneath. Angel.

"W-why did you kill her?" Olivia asked him.

"She was not needed," The bleak voice of the man came as he spoke to her. "Now, get up. I am taking you to some personal friends of mine."

Olivia shook her head. "I know who they are. You are going to kill me, aren't you?"

"No," The man answered bleakly. "They just want to talk."

"About me being the devil's daughter? Sorry, chuckles, but I only found out about that today. So I'm not going to help at all."

"My name is Casitel, not chuckles." He pressed two fingers to her head and suddenly, she was in the living room of somebody's house.

Olivia took in her surroundings, the boring red wallpaper with a horrible pattern, the dark oak brown wood, and the furniture. She looked around before her eyes landed on three men staring at her. Castiel just stood with his arms swinging by his sides as he watched the interaction.

Olivia took in all the men standing in front of her. One of them was tall, very tall, very well built, and had long for a boy, dark brown hair, with brown eyes to match. The one sat in the wheel chair next to him was old, with grey/brown hair and soft blue eyes. Olivia felt sorry for him the second she lay eyes on him. Then she looked to the last one. He was sort of tall, but not as tall as Big Green Giant over there. He had green eyes, and light brown hair, which was cut short.

He stepped forward.

"Cas, did you give the girl a little bit of warning before you whisked her off?" He asked, his voice deep. "I'm Dean-"

"Winchester. Yes, I've heard about you," Olivia cut him off. She looked at Big Green Giant. "You must be Sam Winchester, correct?"

Big Green nodded. "Who told you about us?"

"Oh, my dead best friend," Olivia said. She pointed to Dark Destroyer. "He killed her."

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to kill humans."

"She wasn't human," Dark Destroyer explained, "and you asked me to get you the girl. I got the girl for you."

Olivia finally had had enough. She had been shoved into a wall by angel, she had been traumatised by her best friend being a demon, and now she was stuck at a house with these people. No wonder she was about to snap.

"All right, enough! Okay! I've been manhandled by an angel called Zachariah, totally dickweed, by the way. Also, my best friend was a demon before Dark Destroyer over there killed her! Then I have to come here and listen to you all talk about what you think I am...what do you think hurts her..." Olivia crossed her arms and huffed. "I've had up to here! You wanna know what I am! I'm the Devil's daughter, okay? Me, Olivia Lily Dunne, is the daughter of the devil. Happy now?"

It took Olivia a moment before she realised what she had said...uh oh, she was in so deep shit now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews and following:D**_

* * *

_**Chapter two:**_

Olivia stared at the men surrounding her, backing away slightly. What had she just done? Had she just told hunters what she is? When Dean Winchester laughed, however, she was taken back. He had just laughed at her. Wasn't he supposed to draw a gun on her and shoot? He obviously wasn't a very good hunter then, obviously.

"Don't sweat it," He said to her. "Don't you think we would know that you're the devil's daughter? We aren't that reckless, you know."

Olivia almost blew a sigh of relief. They weren't going to kill her! "Then what do you want with me? It's obviously not to sit down and have a nice cup of coffee."

"Not to put it bluntly," Sam Winchester started, "But we are trying to persuade you to come to our side."

Olivia cocked an eyebrow. "You've known me all of two minutes. Why would you possibly want me on 'your' side? Whatever that means."

"There are sides," Dean explained. "You know, angels verses demons. We are in the middle. And we want you fighting along with us."

"You know, this is a lot of information to get in one day," Olivia said. "I don't even know you guys properly. I don't even know his name." She gestured to the older man in the room. "And him." She gestured to the angel.

"I'm Bobby," The old man with the cap said. "I'm a hunter as well."

"And I am Castiel," The other one said. "I am an angel of the lord."

"Well, you aren't the first one I've met," Olivia retorted. Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "Let's just say its been a long day."

"Do you want to sleep? There are spare beds upstairs," Sam offered.

"Sam, she probably has a family who are worrying about her back home," Dean said to his little brother.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Yeah, her family are _caring _and _worrying _about her. "Nope. Well, yes, I do have a family, but not a very nice one. They are my adoptive family anyway. My parents died when I was real young. So I went to live with George, and then he married that god awful woman who has a daughter called Katy... You don't want to know."

Bobby cleared his throat. "So it's settled then! The girl sleeps upstairs with you boys, since there's only one room that's available right now. The other one has things in it."

"Can you guys explain to me why I'm here with four complete and total strangers?" Olivia asked.

"Later," Dean ordered her.

Olivia sighed. "Can you at least tell me if I'm going to school tomorrow or not?"

"No," Bobby answered this time. "You aren't."

"But won't that be a bit obvious? That I've been abducted?" Olivia pointed out.

Sam nodded. "The girl has a point, Bobby. Everybody will question it if she's missing."

"But won't her parents call the police?" Dean asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Probably not. For all they care, I've probably run away."

"Go get some sleep, kid," Bobby said.

Olivia nodded. "Well, ta ta for now."

* * *

Dean stared at the place where the girl was a few minutes ago, before turning to Sam, Bobby and Castiel, questions on his mind. That girl seemed completely normal. So why did this have to happen to her? She was probably fine this morning, ready for her day, and then that dickwad Zachariah showed up. That was probably a fun experience for her. Meeting angels first.

"Before you start asking any questions, it happened to her because it did," Sam said, cutting off his brother before he even spoke.

Dean nodded. "I'm hungry. Are you?"

"Dean, you are always hungry," Bobby argued with Dean. "Now, why don't you sit down and start doing some research on this girl?"

"What's there to know?" Dean asked. "Can't she just tell us?"

Sam sighed. "We need to discreet about it. So when was she born. Who's her mom. Questions like that, okay?"

"Fine," Dean sighed. "If I do that, will you go out and get some food?"

Sam nodded. "Fine. I'll bring her back a cheeseburger or something. Bobby, want anything?"

"Same," Bobby said, as he kept reading.

Castiel disappeared with a whooshing sound, obviously having more important things to deal with the three hungry humans. Dean sighed, and then looked at Sam's retreating figure, before the front door slammed, signalling that Sam and Castiel had gone.

"Angels are dicks!" Dean burst out with.

Bobby chuckled. "Amen to that."

* * *

Olivia was led down on the bed, hands clasped behind her head. She had a hundred and one questions running through her mind. They were basic questions that Dean could answer later. Olivia sighed, and turned to the right, and jumped up in surprise to see Castiel leaning casually against the wall. She had noticed that he wasn't acting like Zachariah was; pinning her up against walls, telling her to prove herself to her father. He was just standing off to the side, watching her as if it wasn't creepy. Olivia thought it was creepy.

"C-Castiel?" She asked the angel.

His head snapped up. "What do you require, Olivia?"

"Nothing," Olivia said. "I just wanted to know why you're standing there."

"Dean has told me to keep to watch you," Castiel answered. "I apologise on behalf of my brother."

"Your brother is Zachariah?" She asked.

"Yes. He can be pushy when he wants to be."

"Tell me about it."

Castiel didn't smile as he pushed himself off the wall and towards the bed next to her. Olivia noticed that he was a very stiff person, and perhaps he just needed to lighten up a little. But she didn't know anything about angels, so she was going to keep her big nose out of it. Even though her nose was quite small...

"I though you have been ordered to sleep," Castiel said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon them.

Olivia nodded. "I can't sleep with all this on my mind."

"What is on your mind, Olivia? Perhaps I can be of help."

Olivia thought for a moment. Could this blue eyed angel help her with her problems? Maybe. He seemed quite smart by the way he was talking. Perhaps he could help her with the difficult, sleep depriving problems on her mind. Olivia sat up, hands resting on her knees as she sat opposite the only company she had. His blue eyes were watching her every move, as if he was actually following Dean's order seriously. He probably was, since Castiel seemed like that to her. Not really human. Well, not as human as an angel could possibly be.

Olivia didn't say anything. She had gotten herself sat up and ready to talk, yet when it came to actually talking, no words came to her mind. It always happened. When somebody asked her about her problems and if she wanted to talk about it. Then she would nod, and try to tell them with words. But it never seemed to work. Just like now. Perhaps it was because George never used to listen to her problems when she had them. Maybe that was it and now she was uncomfortable with speaking about them to everyone.

Castiel cleared his throat. "Is that a no then, Olivia?"

"I don't really, um, talk about my problems."

Castiel's face had fallen into a frown. Crap, Olivia thought to herself, did I just hurt his feelings? But Castiel didn't look like he was upset with her. He was just frowning. Olivia found herself frowning as well, as the angel looked at her.

"It does not matter. If you are not okay with talking about your problems, you do not need to."

"No, I need to. That's the problem. I can't."

Castiel looked towards the door. "Maybe you could talk to Dean or Sam about them."

Olivia thought about that idea. Why would she want to go to two complete strangers with her problems? Yet again, she was staying in a stranger's house with an angel, and three hunters. But why was she comfortable here? Shouldn't she be freaking out? And then they would have to lock her up? Obviously not, since she wasn't uncomfortable. She felt like she belonged here, in a weird way. And that was just after a couple of hours. What was going to happen after a couple of weeks, or maybe even months?

Castiel had now disappeared with just a swooshing sound. Olivia was shocked. She had seen Zachariah do it, and now had seen Castiel do it, but she still couldn't get over it. Angels were real. And they were talking to her. Well, one had tried to kill her, but she had tried to forget that. Just because she was related to Lucifer. She didn't even know half the things she was on about when she was thinking about angels and demons and the devil. She was freaking out. Slowly, tears fell from her eyes and slowly trickled down her face.

Crying. She hated crying. It made her feel weak. But that's what she felt right now. Weak. Her best friend was gone. The one she had grown up with, the one that was truthful to her. She was now gone. Taken away with one press of the fingers. And then there was Zachariah ambushing her in the toilets. Why, oh, why did he have to push her like that? It was like one of those days when George came home drunk and told her to prove herself to her real parents because he wasn't her real parent.

The windowsill was opposite, and it was big enough for her to sit on. So she did. She watched the rain fall as her tears fell with it. And she kept thinking of memories. The memory of getting beaten up by the big kid in the home. The memory of when George brought Kara home, and introduced her to everything, and then Kara had taken her place. Everything. She felt neglected. And then this daughter of the devil crap had just buried more and more of the neglect on it.

The door to the room opened slightly, but Olivia didn't see. She just wanted to watch the rain fall peacefully to the ground, and ignore everyone. When someone slid opposite her, however, she looked at them, trying to hide her tears by wiping them away, but fresh ones rolled straight down her cheeks. Sam brushed one of them away, his cold finger against her cheek. Why did she feel so comforted by these people even though she had only know them for a couple of hours.

Sam said nothing as they watched the rain fall together, Olivia's tears still falling with them. Olivia was grateful for Sam's company, because if she didn't have it, she would feel helpless. She stood up suddenly, turning towards the door and slipping out. She had to break something, and she didn't want that something to be Sam's face. So she ran outside, ignoring the calls of Sam, Dean and Bobby, and running into the yard, where she grabbed a crowbar lying there, and starting hitting on of the used cars.

She didn't know why she was doing this, but she needed to get whatever she was feeling out. Hence the car and the hitting. And she just kept hitting, and hitting and hitting, before she realised it was raining and she was freezing. Then she dropped the crowbar, and fell to the floor next to the car, crying her eyes out. The rain was pounding down as she looked up to the sky, wishing it could have been the morning again, where she could change her actions. But even she knew that wasn't possible.

"Olivia," A voice next to her said softly, and she looked up to see Dean standing over her.

Olivia just shook her head, closing her eyes as fresh tears fell once more fell from her eyes. She felt herself being lifted in the air, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't open her eyes as she was laid down on a soft bed. She didn't open them until she was sure everybody else was gone. Everybody, including the nice people she had only just met. Sam and Dean, Bobby and Castiel. George was gone, her mom and dad were gone. Everybody.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, curling them to herself as she tried not to shiver. Another tear fell, before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wow," Dean said, as Olivia fell asleep behind the closed door. Dean and Sam were both walking down the stairs after leaving the poor girl alone.

Sam nodded. "Something's wrong, Dean."

"What gave it away, Sam?" Dean snapped at his brother. "The fact that she just freaked out and started hitting a car with a crowbar?"

"Dean," Sam said softly. "She's probably in a lot of pain right now. She found out that angels are real, and so are demons, and so are hunters. Her best friend died. And she's also probably thinking about her parents and how she's been lied to about them. Her mom, yeah, her real mom, is real. But the dad? Still a fake dad. He was someone her mom met after Lucifer."

Dean frowned. "Poor girl. She's been through hell."

"Just like us," Sam said. Dean's frown deepened. "You know I'm right, Dean. You have to talk to her."

"Why me?" Dean asked, whimpering almost. "I don't know how to talk to crying girls. And that's a teenage girl. I can't smile and say, 'How about I make you feel better, huh?'. Don't make me do this, Sam."

"Dean, come on. The girl needs someone who knows what she's been through. I can't remember anything about mom's death, and you know about it. And you know about losing people close to you. Please, Dean."

"But, Sam-"

"Please, Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Fine. But it's only because I feel sorry for the girl. Now, did you get me pie?"

Sam's face fell. And Dean glared at his little brother, smacking him around the head as they walked to where Bobby and Castiel were.

"Dude, you always forget the pie!" Dean whisper-yelled at Sam.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Dean, just sit down and stop being a baby. That girl needs sleep without you and Sam shouting insults at one another."

"Fine," Dean huffed and sat opposite Castiel at the table. "But this isn't over, Sammy."

"Fine," Sam said, shrugging. "I'll just eat your cheeseburger."

Dean shook his head. "Fine, it's over. Now hand me my food."

"What about Olivia's?" Bobby asked.

"I'll eat it," Dean offered. "And then I'll make her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk when she wakes up."

Bobby smiled slightly. That was what Bobby used to do whenever Dean and Sam had to stay with him while John hunted. "That's a good idea."

"So's talking to her," Sam added.

Dean groaned. "Fine. Leave the emotional teenage girl to me. Just figure out where we are going next."

"Are we taking Olivia?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Dean replied. "Now, can I eat my cheeseburger in peace?"

Sam smiled slightly. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

And the brothers dug into their cheeseburgers as Olivia lay fast asleep upstairs.

* * *

**Review, please! Tell me what you think. I love hearing feedback;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry taking so long to update. Again, I've been busy, and my internet was down for about a week. But enjoy, because here's chapter three, finally!;D**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

It had taken a few days before things got back into the normal routine. Bobby, Sam and Dean all looking through papers and laptops to find the next possible hunt, while Olivia sat staring out the window. Castiel had shown up once, but had soon left since Olivia started to get a little freaked out.

Suddenly, they had caught wind of a hunt. Sam and Dean had started to pack all the stuff required for their trip, while Olivia watched them carefully.

"Where you guys going?" She asked finally, probably the first sentence she had spoken to the both of them in days. "Because you're packing."

"Great observant skills, Sherlock," Dean said sarcastically. "OW! Sam!"

Sam tried to look innocent, but when you jab your brother in the ribs with your elbow and they cry out in pain? It's kind of hard to hide.

"Sorry, Olivia," Sam said, "You're gonna have to sit this one out."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at Sam. "I thought we agreed she would come with us."

"That was before she-" Sam started.

Olivia cut in. "Before I had my stupid, pathetic, girly breakdown."

Sam nodded. Dean huffed in frustration, and he looked at Olivia before pointing to the stairs. "Go get a change of clothes and your phone or iPod or something to entertain you. It's going to be a long trip."

She went to go in the direction he was pointing when she stopped and thought. She didn't have an iPod or any clothes, because she hadn't been back to her house since a few days ago when Castiel kidnapped her from her house, and killed her best friend who was actually demon. She still couldn't wrap her head around it, even if she had been in a house where three hunters lived, and they had explained everything to her.

"Uh, I don't have any clothes," Olivia pointed out aloud. "Perhaps if I went shopping..."

"Really?" Dean asked her. "You want to go clothes shopping?"

"Well, if I'm gonna live here, yeah, I guess so," Olivia said. "Please?"

Dean nodded after a few moments of eye contact with Sam. Olivia walked up the stairs to collect her phone and the headphones that Dean had lent her - she was going to keep them, anyway - then ran back down the stairs to meet her new 'roomies'. Sam and Dean were leaning casually against the post at the bottom of the stairs. Sam, big, tall guy with longish brown hair and brown eyes, and Dean, a little smaller then Sam height, a slumped posture, green eyes, and short light brown hair.

Olivia wouldn't deny it. They were good looking guys. But she was sixteen. And Dean was thirty and Sam was twenty-six. So they would be classed as perverts, and Olivia knew that they probably wouldn't like that. Dean grabbed hold of the headphones Olivia was holding and climbed into the passenger seat before she could contemplate on what was going on. Sam, unfortunately, took the keys out of her pocket and held them up.

Gosh, so Sam was driving first, and Dean had already gotten shotgun. So now, Olivia was stuck in the comfort of the back seat. At least she was alone and could put her legs up.

* * *

"You even think about putting your feet on the seat and I'll cut them off, you hear me?" Dean threatened with a glare when she yawned and went to place her newly brought boots on the seat of the precious Impala.

Olivia nodded tiredly. "Can I at least put my feet up if I take my shoes off?"

"Dean, give the girl a break," Sam cut in before his brother could even make a smart remark. "Put your feet up on the seat all you want, Olivia. There's no stopping you apart from my brother's stupid threat."

Dean turned his head to his little brother. "Dude, I'm letting you drive my car. Don't offend me."

Olivia rolled her eyes before closing them, putting her feet up on the seat and using Dean's spare t-shirt as a pillow and a spare blanket as a cover. But she couldn't sleep. Not with the roar of the Impala, or the blasting sound of Metallica.

"Could you turn it down?" She asked, without opening her eyes.

She could hear Dean rolling his eyes at her, and huffing in annoyance like he has done so many times before. But the music turned down, and she didn't know whether it was Sam's doing or Dean's doing, but frankly, she didn't care. She shut her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Dean looked back for the fifth time, checking that Olivia was passed out before he could finally start to talk about her. Sam glared at his brother's head before looking back at the road.

"I only said we should leave her at home because of what happened, Dean," Sam said finally.

Dean sighed. "I know, Sam. But she knows now. And she can be of help."

"But she could be hunted. By demons, and by angels."

"So? We can fight both of them sons of bitches off, can't we?"

Sam sighed, nostrils flaring in a very Sam way. "Dean, she's in danger."

"And she would have been in more danger at Bobby's. Or do you think because danger's around, Bobby suddenly gonna grow some new legs?"

"Fine, you're right. But it was just an suggestion, okay? She's a sixteen year old girl. She should be going to school, and going to parties, sneaking in late and trying to avoid her mom. Not worrying about when she's gonna die."

Dean looked over Sam carefully. That sounded like the old Sam, before the demon blood. "Sam, we had to go through that too."

"This is different, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, then lowered his voice. "She shouldn't be with us. She should be with her parents, with her horrible step sister so she can live a normal life. Not with us where demons and angels and other supernatural stuff could kill her."

"Sam, let's just drop the subject. It's obviously got your panties in a twist."

Sam glared at his brother before looking out on to the road. Dean smiled slightly at the thought that he had just pissed off his brother, before losing the smile and resting his eyes gently.

* * *

Sam pulled into a motel where they could stay for the night, and Dean had the insane task of taking Olivia to the hotel room, without waking her up. In the end, he shook her awake, and she shot up, almost hitting him in the face. He shot back, almost tripping up and falling. Olivia started to laugh at the sight of Dean nearly falling over, and Dean just glared at the girl.

"Stop laughing," He said coldly.

Olivia stopped sort of. "Stop being such a baby! It was funny!"

"Funny my ass," Dean muttered.

Olivia climbed out of the car when Sam was walking towards them. She stretched her body out before looking at Sam expectantly, holding her hand out so Sam could drop her room key in the palm of her hand. But Sam's reaction wasn't what she was expecting - he laughed. Laugh one of those cackly laughs that adults have, and where you just want to punch them in the face.

"You think you're getting a room by yourself?" Sam chuckled. "Nope. You're in with Dean and I. You have one of the beds, and me and Dean will have turns taking the sofa bed."

"Dibs on the bed tonight," Dean said quickly, snatching the key from Sam's hand, grabbing his green duffel bag and heading towards the room number.

Olivia laughed slightly, grabbing her new bag of clothes, and headed towards the door Dean had just opened. She could hear Sam's footsteps behind her as she did so, and eventually, they reached the room. Dean had already opened the spare bottle of whiskey he had brought with them, and was now laying on the left bed in the room. Olivia walked towards the bathroom, before flopping down on the bed next to Dean's.

"So what are we actually doing here?" Olivia asked, lacing her hands behind her head. "Just wondering and all."

Dean closed his eyes but answered her. "Some dude died weirdly and we are here to check it out. Could be nothing. Could be something."

"Thank you, for the great explanation," Olivia said snarkly, "I know everything about this case now!"

Dean opened one eye and glanced at Olivia. She seemed to be getting herself together after what had happened a few days ago at Bobby's. But Dean couldn't help but not shake the feeling that she was about to have another episode. Not everybody can deal with all of this without having some sort of breakdown. And now, Olivia was being snarky. She was obviously freaking out inside.

"All right, Miss Sass," Dean said back, "Go to sleep. I'm tired and Sam probably wants to research like the nerd he is."

Sam laughed bitterly at Dean before grabbing his brown leather laptop bag and started to research. Olivia grabbed her own backpack, and walked over to the bathroom to get changed into her black and red pyjamas. She came out eventually, and looked at Sam, who was frowning and poking his tongue out at the laptop screen. She chuckled softly, kissed his cheek goodnight, and then went to sleep, feeling strangely at home.

* * *

Dean woke up to someone shaking him, and he opened his eyes to see Sam above him, worry in his eyes. Dean groaned, and sat up, looking for the other person he shared the room with...expect she wasn't there. Sam wasn't the only one worrying, and he sat up quickly, picking his phone up and calling Olivia's number. It went straight to voice mail.

Then, the door opened, and he saw the girl in black skinny jeans, with a red checkered shirt on and her black combat boots with new red laces. Dean blew a sigh of relief when he heard her whistling the tune of the latest Metallica song that was playing in his car, and he got up from his bed in just his boxers and headed towards the kitchen part of the motel room. There, lying on the table, was breakfast. Bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, hash browns, and pancakes. Dean licked his lips excitedly.

Olivia beamed a smile at the two, and they both relaxed. In her hand, she was carrying three red coffee cups, and handed them to the boys. "Black coffee for Dean, I'm guessing since you're a bit bitter and horrible, just like black coffee, and a hazelnut coffee for Sam, because he seems sweet, just like that sugary shit. And hot chocolate for me since I don't really like the taste of coffee! Marshmallows, and sprinkles and whipped cream!"

"OH!" Olivia continued noticing Dean's hungry face. "And I also got breakfast. Bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, hash browns...the whole thing! But the pancakes are for me, however, since I don't feel like all that. Sit, and eat, please."

"Could you like leave a note next time?" Dean asked, "Sammy nearly crapped his pants when he saw your empty bed."

Olivia frowned. "I did. I left it on the top of the bathroom toilet because I know you guys usually like to use the toilet after you wake up, so..."

"Did you say I'm bitter?" Dean asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"No..." She trailed off, getting a look from Sam. "Okay, yes, I did. But you seem bitter. Do you like black coffee, or do you want me to take it back?"

Dean snatched the coffee up before the girl could even reached out her hand to take it back. Sam smiled slightly before taking a sip out of his coffee. It was sort of cold, but she had probably walked.

"Did you walk to the coffee shop?" Sam asked.

Olivia shook her head and held out the keys out to Dean, who took them up bewildered. "Sorry, I didn't want to walk."

"Really?" Dean snapped, "Dude, that's my baby."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I didn't break it, or scratch it, or anything, okay? I was careful."

Dean just grumbled something unheard and sipped his coffee sulkily. Olivia sat down on the black chair at the table and picked up a piece of bacon, placed it in the middle of the pancake and ate it. Maple syrup was also poured onto, and Dean looked on in disgust. Even him, the one who loved the food, found that disgusting. Sam just frowned at the two, before picking up an egg and toast, being healthy. And Dean being Dean picked up three of everything, leaving the rest for Sam and Olivia.

"So, this case..." Olivia trailed off, wanting them to fill in the details.

"Some guy went through his windscreen," Sam said nonchalantly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like a screaming supernatural problem to me."

"The car was parked and he didn't go fully through the window," Dean explained. "His head did. Now, you will probably need to wait in the car, because you are definitely not going to get past as FBI. Sam and I will go do our thing, you will do your thing in the car and then we will come back and fill you in."

"I'm down with that," Olivia said. "But I would love to be a part of the FBI!"

"Olivia, you do know that we aren't actually a part of the FBI," Sam said, "We're just going to fake it."

"I know, Sammy," Olivia teased. "I would have liked to be known as the FBI, though."

Dean chuckled slightly. "FBI, homeland security, detectives. Sam had to use bikini inspector once. Oh, that was so funny."

Sam glared at his brother. "Shut up. That was one time, and the women believed me."

Olivia chuckled. "That would have been funny to see."

"Oh, you should have seen him afterwards," Dean said, "He had the biggest bitch fit ever."

Sam glared again. "Shut up, Dean."

"Shut up, Dean," Dean mocked.

"Are you guys always like this?" Olivia asked.

Sam and Dean both nodded, and Olivia shrugged it off as if it was nothing. It was better then her 'family' back home. Katy, the bitch she was, her 'dad', a dick head full of shit, and loving Katy, Paul; her step mum Kara, gosh, Kara was such a horrid person and their little brother who did nothing but sit there and play video games.

Olivia loved her family, don't get her wrong, but she hated the way she was treated. And now she liked it with Sam and Dean, and she didn't want it changed.

Ever.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think, because I love your feedback!;D **


End file.
